


in the next life, i'll find you again

by PilotInTheStars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Post Perils of Peekablue, Sea Hawk is sad and I apologize, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: You’ll see Mermista again, he said to himself. No matter what happened, whether in this life or the next. He’d find her, wherever she was. He just hoped she was alright. That they’d all be alright.There really was nothing left to lose.-Sea Hawk's thoughts after Perils of Peekablue.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	in the next life, i'll find you again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to @sharknana29's wonderful beta-ing. <333
> 
> I apologize in advance for this angsty mess. This kind of messed me up while writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As the three of them ran from the soiree, Sea Hawk’s mind couldn’t help but be on one thing. 

Green eyes, once brown. A voice he knew like he knew the sea mixed with that of a stranger.  _ Mermista, trying to kill them all.  _

Ever since they had first learned about it, getting chipped was a fear … But Mermista. His mind had convinced him that she was invincible. That couldn’t happen. 

He felt shattered in an indescribable way, trying to not leave pieces of himself behind as they quickly went through the woods. This was surely a nightmare. This wasn’t real. 

_ Where would she go? Would she stay on Etheria, her mind-controlled self terrorizing the citizens? Perhaps Horde Prime would send her to his fleet of ships that now circled the planet?  _

Perfuma yelled something in his ear and grabbed his arm; they turned the other way as they headed through the woods to their camp. 

_ What if he never saw her again? _

No. No, he couldn’t think like that. He just couldn’t. Because if the answer was “yes,” he never wanted to admit it to himself. So he chose the alternative. 

They’d see each other again. They would, and they’d defeat Horde Prime and save Etheria. But this wasn’t some tale of the sea- where the heroes always won against evil. The Rebellion had never been in such a struggle than now.

Their camp was in shambles. Sea Hawk tried to brace himself as they surveyed the area, trying to find his bearings. He found the tent he was looking for, and lifted up the cloth. 

Something familiar caught his eye. 

_ Sea-Ra.  _ He wanted to weep as he picked up the doll from the shattered remains of the tent he shared with Mermista. Netossa’s hand found his shoulder. 

A day ago everything seemed fine. Going to the soiree, an underwater adventure, recruiting Prince Peekablue. Everything had just gone so, so wrong. It was ridiculous.  _ Sea Hawk, feeling so down and hopeless.  _ He felt like a different person. This wasn’t the person the legends always spoke of, not at all. 

_ You’ll see Mermista again,  _ he said to himself. No matter what happened, whether in this life or the next. He’d find her, wherever she was. He just hoped she was alright. That they’d all be alright. 

There really was nothing left to lose. 

* * *

_ Deadly waves of water. Eyes painted green from mind control. A familiar face turned angry.  _

Sea Hawk jolted awake in his cot and looked around. It was an empty tent. He was fine and safe, at least for now, in what this base was for what remained of the Rebellion. For how much longer though, he did not know. 

Mermista… 

The dream was quickly fading but he could recognize her in an instant. A million twisted, convoluted feelings entered his mind. His heart ached. 

Fear for her, fear of what would happen,  _ fear of her.  _

Not  _ Mermista _ , but the Mermista now under the control of Horde Prime, terrorizing the citizens of Etheria, her full powers unlocked to harm anyone. 

_ He’ll have to face her eventually.  _

That sent a shudder down his spine. 

_ If he was honest, he was terrified of hurting her, but that wouldn’t stop her chipped self from trying to hurt him.  _

From the gap in the tent he could look out into the Etherian sky, the same sky his dearest was under. 

His heart ached miserably, in a way he couldn’t describe. 

Perfuma had been the same way. Everyone’s paths nowadays were exhausted, unsure of where to go, but every once in a while one would cross with someone who had the same feelings of grief and anxiety that the other was feeling. It had been late at night, when Sea Hawk was heading to get rest after his watch for the night. 

“She didn’t mean to hurt anyone! I know that… she was just chipped,” Perfuma said solemnly. 

Sea Hawk couldn’t find the right words to comfort her, not when he couldn’t seem to comfort himself. He only nodded. 

“They don’t seem to know what they’re doing,” was all he could say.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Perfuma muttered that she needed to continue her part of the watch. Sea Hawk went to his tent after that. 

Sea Hawk laid back down in his cot and tried to fall back asleep. Eventually, it was the thoughts of a future, a future where Etheria was free and Mermista was back to him, that helped him fall asleep. 

* * *

After Perfuma broke the chip at the back of Mermista’s neck, Sea Hawk caught her. He looked down at Mermista, still unconscious. They were still there,  _ together _ , no matter what would happen from now on. But his heart wished for her to open her eyes, say something. He didn’t want his last memory of her to be her under Horde Prime’s control. 

But at least he saw her again. 

_ Horde Prime… he’d won. This really was never how all the hero stories went. The heroes won in the end, evil was conquered. What could they have done to fight harder? To win this battle? _

Mermista was still breathing, but asleep. 

_ At least she’d be asleep. At least she wouldn’t be awake when Horde Prime did what he said he was going to do.  _

The seconds felt like hours, as Horde Prime spoke. Sea Hawk brushed the strand of hair that fell in front of Mermista’s face again. 

_ The future after the war… When the Rebellion would win… It all seemed too far off and distant now… _

Everything went quiet. Sea Hawk opened his eyes to see the green light fade, something that was warm and bright filled the air. It was calm.

It felt like a miracle when Mermista finally opened her eyes. . 

Sea Hawk could have sang a shanty then and there with the joy that filled his heart. 

He thought his joy couldn’t grow any greater, but then Mermista quickly kissed him and he felt like he was on top of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
